Remember Me
by BornNephilium
Summary: Alec has always been curious about Magnus's past and about his relationship with Camille. When Magnus starts having nightmares connected with Camille and has to go into his own past to confront them, will Alec be in for more than he bargained for?
1. Losing You

**Author Note**

**Hey guys! Long time no update.**

**School has been harsh on my ass lately. *cries* drama and all… So this fic is part of a 50,000 WORDS IN A MONTH CHALLENGE. 3 Theres no prize but like, it's a nice challenge. My friend told me about it so if this all goes as planned then you guys should have a 50,000 completed word MALEC fic by the end of the month! (no promises…) which means I'm going to hold out of updates for my other fics until the month is over, (No promises..)  
>R and R to keep me going! :D:D:D:D<strong>

**(-)**

Magnus shot out from under his canary yellow duvet with a gasp. The sheets twisted and were half off the bed and the pillows were in complete disarray. He was sweating bullets trying to force his mind out of its sleep induced haze and back into reality. The blood pumping through his veins sang in his ear like a drum. Though he felt hot, feeling the October wind blow through his open window and rustle the curtains like a ghost left goose bumps all over his skin. Magnus got up, throwing the remaining sheets on the floor and slammed the window shut. He ignored the slight pang on fear in his heart from the nightmare which left him walking on eggshells. On the nightstand was a tall clear glass, moving fast he struck the glass and watched it tumble to the ground. The colorless liquid inside escaped and formed a small pool on the smooth redwood floor. The glass shattered and even though he could see it as it broke, the impact still made him cringe. Almost as if he was caught off guard by the sound. This was it, any stronger and the potion would put him into a coma.

No matter how many times he tweaked the damn potion it wouldn't keep his nightmares away. He sighed and sat back on his bed and rubbed the space between his eyes. Sleep deprivation was beginning to become evident on his features; this nightmare was going to consume his life.

Memories, that's what they were. But they were distorted and choppy, a lot of them were frightening… the things he didn't want to remember. For some reason his psyche wanted to drag them to attention. He had been seeing the nightmares for a full week now and it was no coincidence that Camille made an appearance in every single one of them. Even if she wasn't originally there like at the Salem witch trials. That was centuries before he met Camille yet she appeared right there, in the crowd, in his dream.

The incident that happened with Lillith was still fresh, having happened a little over a week ago. Alec had told Magnus about what happened with Camille and how he let her escape. They had been devising a plan on how to track Camille down before she could assemble an army. But, Magnus had already found her.

She was in his past, in the past, and was looking for something. She may be as old as time itself but he doubted she knew the true extent of how fragile the past was. One wrong move and you could alter an outcome of an event that could rip a hole in the future. It takes a lot to change the future but it can be done and he knew how dangerous the situation at hand was.

He fed Alec the excuse that he was booked out completely with clients so that he could spend the time to look over every rule and regulation and consider every scenario having to do with time travel. Going back into the past wasn't a big deal but going back into a _specific_ past was going to be no walk in the park, especially his own. Though he would deny it, he wasn't sure if he was emotionally ready to watch his life play back to him like an old movie.

He threw on some random sweatpants that fit snug on his hips and went to go prepare a time travel spell. These spells were very difficult and would take him a number of good hours to even start preparing.

(-) (-) Hours later

"So let me get this straight, Camille promised you immortality if you let her go and you did!" Isabelle screeched.

"No! well, yes, not exactly… I-"

"Alec! She could've made you into a vampire! Did you ever think of that Alec?"

"No! Obviously not! She just wouldn't stop talking about how in 200 years she'll still be here with Magnus and I'll be dead." He folded his legs against his chest and played with the fraying edges of Isabelle's quilt.

"She was just pushing your damn buttons. Didn't they date?"

Alec sighed, he hated thinking about it, "Yes they dated for I don't know… like, 200 fucking years give or take a few."

"I still can't believe that walking disco ball meets sonic on steroids is bisexual."

Alec smiled, "Oh, I was shocked too."

"So, do you know why they broke up?" she ran her fingers through her black hair.

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know…" he sighed.

"You didn't ask?"

"Yeah I did… but he avoided it and said that he forgot."

"What if he really did forget though?"

"I highly doubt it."

"But she came back for him right?"

"Yeah… she said that she needed him."

"Needed his power," Alec corrected.

"But the bottom line is she needs him." She could tell he was overwhelmed. The expression on his face said it all. Pulling three all nighters between studying and slaying hoards of demons was something they could all handle but when it came to romantic relationships she could only sit back and sigh sadly at how little Alec knew. "Let's go over there right now!" she jumped up from her bed and grabbed Alec's hand.

"No, I really don't want to go."

"Com'on Alec, you'll never know what happened if you don't push it!"

"He said that he had a lot of clients so we shouldn't bother him."

"Then we'll wait. He has to stop something. And I want to know just as badly as you do."

"Izzy,fine. Let me go get dressed." He sighed and gave in.

Jace was off somewhere training with Clary or rather more training Clary. Alec didn't mind her anymore now that they had discovered she was a Shadowhunter. Even though she was still pretty useless, at least she wasn't getting Jace into trouble every five seconds anymore because she couldn't defend herself. Their parents had gone to Alicante to speak with the Clave and would be gone for two more weeks.

They were out of the institute and at Magnus's flat in an hour. "Hurry it up Alec, its fucking cold out here."

"Ugh," Alec jogged over to his sister and hit the intercom buzzer. He waited 15 seconds before ringing it again and then 15 more before ringing it again. Then Isabelle, taking the initiative jabbed the buzzer 15 times in a row. "He's not home."

"This was such a waste of time then." Isabelle groaned.

The intercom came through with static, "Press it one more time and you die." Magnus's voice was cut off at the end by the sound of something crashing, "Fuck! No, Meow, don't you dare eat that!"

"Uh, Magnus?" Alec asked the intercom tentatively.

"What!" another crash.

"Magnus!" Alec repeated a little louder.

"Blue eyes? The persistence with the buzzer was overkill, love."

"That wasn't me it was Isabelle. Can we come up?"

"Uh, no." he deadpanned.

From inside the flat Magnus was still in his sweatpants. He looked behind him and could see the portal almost opening. It would transport him back into the past where he would hopefully track down Camille and bring her forward. Chairman Meow, his small kitten jumped up on the table and was wandering a little too close to the portal, "Meow, get back. Don't go over there." He went to scold the cat but was knocked back when the portal opened. His back it the wall, his shoulder hit the button that unlocked the front door. He cursed but couldn't do anything now but pray that Alec and Isabelle had already left. The portal was big and looked like a solid black void. It wouldn't stay open for long.

"Oh look its open." Isabelle wrenched open the door and completely ignored what Magnus just said.

Alec followed obediently. Once they were upstairs, "Magnus, we're coming in. You better be dressed!" he opened the door and his eyebrows shot to his hairline at the sight in front of him.

**Things in the past are italicized. What the gang experiences is in normal not italics but what happened to Magnus in his past is in italics (including where he is). So no confusion. **

"What the hell?"

Magnus was in the center of the room standing in front of the portal. His hand outstretched, disappeared inside. "Meow, get the fuck back her you fucking cat!" he inched closer and closer trying to reach the cat without having to go into the portal.

"Magnus!" Alec had no clue what was going on and ran forward on instinct seeing Magnus slip into the portal. His quick reflexes made him grab onto his boyfriend's shirt.

"Alec!" Isabelle copied his motion and grabbed onto Alec's shoulder following him into the black hole.

"Where are we Magnus?" Alec held onto his shirt. The surrounding darkness completely engulfed them.

"Darling, don't get me wrong but Isabelle seems to be a bit of an influence on you. First the buzzer and now you enter my loft when I tell you not too. Tisk, tisk." Chairman Meow purred and rubbed up against his leg, "Got cha," he swiped up the little feline into his arms.

"But, you buzzed us in." was her retort.

"By accident, my shoulder hit the button when I was trying to save my mentally challenged cat."

"Well, we went through a portal right?"

"Yes but I'm pretty sure it wasn't finished yet. So we went through an unstable portal that was only originally supposed to withstand the capacity of one person. So, I have no clue what will happen now. Hopefully we make it out in one piece." He mused, "Imagine how awkward it would be if you lose your toe in the 1800's and it ends up in a museum in 2012. Total derp."

"Why would I lose a toe in the 1800's...?"

"Time travel of course. Since it's my first time, I'm going to pre-warn you that I have never done this before which means were just going by trial and error here, so far more error…"

Suddenly they were moving fast. Physically they were standing still but Alec could tell the dark was rushing toward them, moving around them in no certain direction. He felt his stomach drop like he was on a roller coaster. The black disappeared and was replaced with a solid cloudless blue sky.

_They were in an open field that was flat and surrounded with forest. The wind blew through the grass pulling it this way and that like the way the moon pulls on the changing tides. Alec shivered at the chill his breath was a cloud in the sky_.

"Where are we?" he snuck a glance at Magnus who looked confused.

"We're in my past. I don't know where exactly in my past unfortunately with my short attention span and all."

Isabelle stepped on a twig and it snapped under her boot, "How can you not know, don't you remember?"

"Memory and past are two different things. Just because it happened doesn't mean I remember it, but because it happened it's a part of my past. I can't even fucking remember what I ate for breakfast let alone the last 700 years of my life."

"Why are we here?" Alec sniffed, "Oh by the way, thanks for lying to me about being with clients all day."

"How do you know I lied? A client could've wanted a time travel portal."

"Because someone asked for one before and you denied them saying that it didn't exist."

"Oh."…"Well, that's what I thought at the time. I think Camille might be somewhere in my past snooping around. I've been having really annoying dreams lately that are in the form of memories and she's always in them. She's looking for something and I figured if I she can go back then so can I. Thus, I did the proper research and found out there actually was a way to time travel. It's risky though and takes hours to prepare but if I catch her then it'll all be worth it once I'm finally able to get through the night without dumbass visions of birthday parties and college."

"You can't track her?"

"No and it's really disturbing."

Isabelle leaned over to her brother and whispered in his ear, "Looks like you got more than you bargained for."

The wind blew again, "I still have no clue where we are or how we leave."

_On the other side of the clearing a boy came into view. He looked about 14 years old and was wearing a dirty white shirt and brown trousers. His tousled black hair twisted around his face like the naked branches of tree's bitten by winter's fierce breath. He sat by the lip of the forest and turned a rock over in his hands, dragging his fingers over the rough and smooth edges of it. _

Magnus began to move forward, his shoes kicking up dirt as he went. Alec and Isabelle followed obediently. Alec grabbed hold of Magnus's hand as a silent warning that they were getting too close.

"Don't worry," he soothed, and looped their fingers together, "No one will be able to see or hear us. All we can do is observe and look for Camille."

Alec looked at the boy sitting down and wondered if it was Magnus from the way his nose and chin was shaped. "It's you." He said after seeing the boy's green-gold eyes.

"It is my past, love." Magnus drew in a breath.

_Another boy sped into the clearing, panting. He looked around and spotted his brother and called his name._

Alec was surprised when past Magnus stood at the call. He watched him run toward the other boy who immediately wrapped his arms around him. When the two boys were finished hugging they stepped apart from each other and Alec saw that they looked alike. Not just family resemblance but identical down to the very last hair.

Magnus unleashed the breath that he had been holding in; on it was a single name. "Kanon…"

"Wow," Isabelle's shock was evident on her face and so was Alec's.

Kanon had the same wild hair as Magnus. They were the same height and had the same beautiful bone structure. They shared flawless complexions and matching outer physiques.

"_Are you okay Mag? They're not hurting you anymore right?" Kanon touched Magnus's face like he was inspecting it for damage. _

"_Yes, I'm fine," he swatted his brother's hand away. "I just wish I could see you more. I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to them before they get suspicious and follow me and then beat the shit out of you like last time."_

"_They'll beat the shit out of both of us."_

_Magnus nodded and sighed. "How have you been?"_

"_I got moved again. This time father south. It's going to be harder for me to get up here to see you."_

"_They want you to be as far away from me as possible Kanon."_

"_That's fucking dumb. You're my brother and I'll always find you."_

_The scene warped again. The trees and grass faded away like someone threw water on a canvas and watched as the colors all ran together. They ended back in his loft before it had been decorated. The walls were a green with no art whatsoever and the black leather couch was replaced with a fabric brown one._

"What happened?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know, I have little control over what happens… maybe there's a glitch in the system. After all the portal wasn't ready for action when we entered it," he looked accusingly at the two. "Which is why I want you two to leave."

"Why? Didn't you say that there was… no way out?"

"I'll figure something out. If we're detected here it could mean big fucking trouble."

"Detected by who?"

"While I was researching I came upon several rumors about so called, 'gate keepers.' They were created way before my parent's parents even knew where to stick what. They're made of machine and guard all entryways into the past. And going around undetected is much easier by myself."

"Magnus, are you forgetting that we're Nephilium?" Alec leaned against the wall.

"Are these gate keepers real?" Isabelle crossed her arms and stuck her hip out in a very divaesque pose.

Magnus shrugged, "Let's not find out."

"That boy back there," Alec was blunt; it was the only way he knew how to be. Good social skills weren't high up on his resume and Magnus knew that and it kind of amused him how Alec could be so easily embarrassed one moment then so obliviously blunt it's embarrassing the next. "Kanon, he's your brother right? Jace is my brother and you know he exists. How come you've never mentioned you had a twin brother before? And I swear if you say that 'I forgot' crap that you pull out of your ass every time I ask you something personal I will destroy you Magnus."

Magnus looked unsure of how to gauge that last part, "…Destroy me with love?"

"Yes, with love Magnus. Very painful and degrading love."

"Bondage?"

Isabelle snickered and Alec rubbed circles over his temples, "Did he die?"

"Alec darling, we really need to work on your social skills. Ever heard of easing into a conversation? Or knowing when not to talk about a touchy subject… or how to bring up a touchy subject… etcetera. I mean, it has to be a collective effort. Every time I try and help you we end up back at square one. Having sex on anything other than the bed."

"Shush," he blushed. "I've walked on eggshells my entire life and I refuse to any longer."

"Okay, step one, admitting your gay. Check. Step two, which still has to be worked on, learning how to be sensitive to other peoples sensitivity especially mine."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Uh, are we staying here tonight?" Isabelle asked from the doorway.

"Yes, it's completely safe here."

"Got it," she turned and left the two to their private conversation.

Magnus turned his attention back to Alec, "No, It doesn't. Sometimes. Usually it doesn't but you have your moments, love."

"You do too Mr, I-fight-demons-in-rainbow-paints."

"Do you know how hard it is to move in those pants? And the pants don't talk. The pants can't step on your feelings."

Alec looked shocked, "I do not step on your feelings!"

"I never said you did!"

"But you implied it!" his strong gaze met Magnus head on.

"No! Now you're being a paranoid house wife!"

"Well, what do you want me to be Magnus? Really, I'd like to know. Do you want me to start wearing rainbow leather pants and bright pink tank tops?"

"Once again, no. Jesus Christ Alec, you just be you."

His blue eyes flicked to the ceiling, "I do not step on your feelings."

"Yeah I know."… "You're nosey though."

Alec nodded. "So, how do I ease into to asking you if your brother died?"

Magnus's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, Alec, he died."

"How come you never told me about him? And aren't warlocks immortal?"

"I never mentioned him because the subject never came up."

"Well of course it never came up, you never mentioned anything about it!"

"Well, it's in the past! So it shouldn't matter whether or not I mention that I had a brother."

"It's just nice to know these things Magnus, you know. We are dating. Usually you go and meet the person's parents."

"I told you, my parents are ass holes."

"Yeah, I know you told me that and completely left out the brother bit." He slumped down in the chair across from Magnus and put his head between his hands, "Why must everything be so difficult with you?"

"Because, if things weren't difficult then where would the fun be? And stop pressing the issue so much."

"Okay, fine I give up. If you don't want to let me in then fine, be that way."

"Alexander…"

"Don't call me that."

"Your name?"

"Not my full name."

Magnus sat back in the chair, "…Alec."

"What?"

"You don't need to know anymore about me then you already know. Haven't you done things that you regret and wish would just disappear forever? I know I do, the only problem is that I live forever and after about 200 years of mistakes things don't go away as easy. I can guarantee you that if you choose to stay you'll never look at me the same way, trust me. Hell, I don't even know if I can stay."

"That's not true! Like you said, it happened in the past so there's no way to change it. No matter what happened it won't make me think any less of you. By the angel, you should know this by now and it's really sad that you don't."

Magnus did know yet that didn't stop him from being hesitant in ruling out the possibility that Alec could be thinking he's ready for something he's not. He looked at the boy in front of him, his blue eyes resembled Lake Lynn during a tsunami, and his expression was unreadable. He reached for Alec's hand across the table and felt his calloused skin from years of fist fighting. Alec had long and skinny fingers that were topped off with neatly clipped nails. Even if his hygiene wasn't phenomenal, aka he never brushed his hair; at least he took care of his nails. Magnus smiled to himself thinking about all the weird little quirks Alec possessed and how they had each grown accustomed to each other so fast. Like falling into a routine where the motions were so familiar and so comfortable it was like second nature. To lose that all now would be painful, and if things did go sour he would never own up to really how much pain it caused him.

**(-)**

**Okay, well I'm stopping for the night. I've got a ton written up so an update will be in about 2 days once I have a good o'l chunk of chapter for you all.**


	2. Tegen De Engel

**So far I haven't gotten the feedback I've been hoping for but I really hope that'll change as I progress in the story This story is of course going to be a little more than 50,000 words because I don't think the author notes count! xD **

**But I read a little bit of a twitter interview that Clare did and one of the questions was "Magnus, if Camille showed interest in you would you ever leave Alec for her?" and the response was**, "**We'll just have to wait and see" **(something along those lines)

I swear if Magnus goes back to Camille it would be so torturous and SUCH a big twist and pure literary gold! But Clare better pump out some satisfying Alec angst or skulls will be cracked.

(-) Onwards with the story!

"If Kanon was a Warlock then wasn't he immortal?"

Magnus nodded, "I assume so."

Alec had tested the waters and wanted to see how deep he could tread before falling in. "But… that means he would've had to die from… being attacked right? Because Warlocks and Vampires can't die from natural causes."

"If you must know, he was murdered."

"By who?"

"Nephilium."

Alec's jaw dropped, his posture changing. "No way."

"Yeah, way back before the peace and alliance treaty was signed between down worlders and Shadowhunters you Nephilium use to run around killing whom ever you wanted. Kanon and I were a little too reckless with our powers and with no one to train us or tell us what to do we naively explored the shadow world in disregard over what anyone else had to say. You know what genocide is darling don't you? Nazi's and Jews, etcetera." Alec nodded. "Well then you've obviously heard about the period of time in our history called, "Tegen De Engel?" Alec's brow furrowed. "It literally translates from Dutch as, "Against the Angel."

Alec knew about the Holocaust because he had read about it in books and Hodge tutored him on it for world history. But he had never been taught anything about Tegen De Engel, much less even heard about it.

"I've heard about it," Clary's voice boomed through the room causing them both to jump.

"Clary?" Alec asked the air hesitantly.

"Alec? Where are you? Jace and I are kind of worried… we went to Magnus's apartment and the door was unlocked and furniture is everywhere and there's a giant portal in the middle of the room."

"Don't step in it Clarissa," Magus warned.

"Too late, Jace just ran through…"

Magnus rubbed his eyes with his fingers, "Does that boy ever listen or is he always this irritating?"

"Alec?" Jace's voice sounded from somewhere far away.

"Uh, Jace?"

"Dude, where are you?"

"…here?"

"Thanks captain ass hat. Where specifically?"

"I don't really know," he looked to Magnus for help. In response, he merely closed his eyes and snapped the fingers of his right hand, his dominant hand, together loudly.

"Whoah," Jace appeared next to them and Clary shortly after. Both were clad in fighting gear. Jace had the angel blade _Michael_ strapped to his belt. He unhooked _Sandalphon _and threw it to Alec who caught it in mid air expertly. "Word of advice Magnus,"

"I'm going to guess that whatever you're about to say next is going to be a waste of my time."

Jace scoffed at the comment and continued, "Don't leave giant portals open with the door unlocked."

"That wasn't a normal portal was it?" Clary brushed imaginary dust off her black training pants. "When Jace and I were in your loft we could hear everything you and Alec were saying like you were in the other room."

"We're in the past. This was before I ever moved into the apartment. And thank you Jace, I would if I knew how too."

"Well when some mundane comes along and goes into the portal to fuck shit up, only after they've stolen all of your expensive furniture don't come crying to me."

"Don't worry; you're the last person I'd consider crying too. You'd probably use my sadness to power that raging ego of yours."

"I've heard of Tegen De Engel." Clary pulled a chair over and sat down and looked up at Jace expectantly. Successfully pulling everyone's attention back to the original subject.

"What," he looked at her uninterested, "If Alec's never heard of it then I definitely haven't."

"Of course you haven't. I keep forgetting that Alec's your brain." Magnus's comment was snide. "Leave it to the Shadowhunters to not teach their children about their most shameful time in history. I mean, the Holocaust, we never let the Germans forget and I highly doubt we ever will but the shadow world can let something like Tegen De Engel be left out of the history lessons… just because they're Shadowhunters?" he rolled his eyes at Alec dramatically, "I will never understand you people. I have lived a long time and what I've decided about Shadowhunters is that they all lack in compassion, understanding, and sensible realistic views on the world. Because they're enormous fucking pride is what makes up a good 90% of their body capacity. The rest is water. Go aheadhead dear Clary, educate us all. What in the world was Tegen De Engel?"

"Mass genocide of the down worlders…"

Alec looked disturbed, "What?"

"Don't act like you know us Magnus," Jace's expression was stubborn, "Don't act like you know the Angel race enough to make such bogus assumptions. Just because of one little incident-"

"It wasn't a _little _incident," Magnus mirrored his tone. "It was a big incident that killed over half of the down worlders. I can think whatever the hell I want to Jace. I lived that life, I know what happened and I know how shameful your Angel race was; while you on the other hand are raised solely on the belief that Nephilium are this amazingly proud race that towers over all others and deserves to be the ultimate, ultimate."

"Yeah, I do believe that because it's true! Nephilium are the best and you know that too."

"I know your race was so insecure of being overthrown that they saw no other way out but to declare the victory theirs before the war had even begun and eliminate their enemies in the most disgusting ways." Magnus stared at Jace with raw intensity. His cat eyes only added to his animalistic expression. "Believe it or not, there was once a time where your number one threat wasn't demons. It was us."

"Warlocks?" Alec didn't like the tension growing between his Parabati and his boyfriend.

"Yes. That was of course… before Tegen De Engel." He shook his head disapprovingly, "And just look where that's gotten you. A quarter of a million people dead, and for what? A couple hundred years of declared victory over the shadow world only to end up back at the beginning. Threatened by vampires."

"Then it's justified if you were becoming a big threat." Jace wasn't about to back down.

"I hope this is as stupid as you get. No Jace, it wasn't justifiable for Shadowhunters to go around forcing Downworlders into holding camps only to kill them shortly after or leave them locked up until they starved to death. How do you think you guys have so many books, classifying each type of down worlder including their weaknesses and strengths? How do you think they first discovered that vampires couldn't go into sunlight without bursting into flames? They tied them up and left them out in open fields. To die."

"Yeah, Jace… those down worlders never did anything either, I'm with Magnus on this one." The corners of Clary's mouth curled up in an apologetic smile.

Jace didn't return the smile. His weight rested on his left side, his tight black tee shirt hugged his abdominal muscles. "Yeah well, try and act less like a know-it-all. Just because you're like, 800 years old doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty."

"But it does mean that I can act like I know more than you do. Because I do."

Jace scrunched up his nose and stomped away, throwing himself on the couch. "Lately I've been having trouble deciding on whether to kill myself or everyone around me."

"How about neither," Clary called to him. "So, Magnus, your brother Kanon was killed during Tegen De Engel?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure. I don't really remember though-"

Smoke appeared next to them, like a ghost made of mist or a cloud floating close to the ground. Clary jumped back, off the chair and stood a good distance away. It churned in the air like tendrils made of lace and began to take the form of humans. Magnus knew he had little control over the scene that was about to unfold before their eyes like a play.

Alec ducked on instinct, seeing a body fly at him from the corner of his eye. He was caught off guard by the sudden action. Magnus and his brother were both fighting what seemed to be a bunch of shadow hunters. They're skin was littered with rune marks, thick black lines an infamous physical characteristic of a shadow hunter.

"_Kanon!" Magnus grabbed for his brothers outstretched hand and used it like a life line to pull him closer. He positioned himself accordingly, a lightly muscled boy of 16, he never had any serious battle training. But he leaned to one side and spaced his feet shoulder length apart. His hands were curled into fists and prepared to strike. Kanon was back to back with Magnus close enough so that their shoulder blades touched His position was almost identical. Two warlocks against 20 odd Nephilium, they were at a bigger disadvantage than they led onto. _

_Suddenly they all attacked at once, descending like hawks on a snake. Kanon's voice was completely drowned out by the sounds of the hunters. Magnus lurched forward from the balls of his feet and swung his fist as hard as he could. He knew that the impact had broken the man's jaw bone. He had landed a perfect hit and had focused magic into his fist to make it hard enough to smash through rock. He tried to look back for Kanon but there was too many people separating them. _

_Someone came up behind him and picked him up like a doll. Magnus screamed and kicked away the hands that were trying to restrain him from the front. He slammed his boot into someone's face like it was a soccer ball. _

"Seeing that now makes me wince." Magnus looked over to see Alec wearing a similar expression as he. Clary looked mortified from where she was standing and Jace had gotten up from the couch for a better look.

"_Kanon!" he yelled again, writhing around like a mad man trying to break free of his oppressor._

_Hearing his brother's cry, Kanon fought his way through the crowd and rushed at the person holding Magnus without second thought. He rammed his fist into the person's side and watched the blue sparks ignite from his knuckles quickly, giving the punch the needed kick to make the person collapse sideways and drop Magnus. _

_As soon as he felt the grip around his torso loosen Magnus turned sideways and punched the person hard. He struggled to catch his breath, almost choking when Kanon grabbed him. "No!" Magnus gulped, feeling his chest tighten. He gripped onto Kanon's arm as the sea of Shadow hunters came at them with everything they had, trying to break the two apart into submission. Kanon got his other hand free from the crowd and used it to grab onto Magnus's hand. The sweat and blood was making it difficult to keep hold of one another. _

Alec looked at the long bloody marks that streaked down Kanon's forearm from where Magnus's nails had caught him and the cuts and scrapes on Magnus's hand where Kanon had done the same. Both had grotesque patches on their hands where the skin had been completely burnt off exposing the raw and sensitive nerves. He asked Magnus what the burns meant and the warlock simply said that he and Kanon were far past their limit.

"_Don't you fucking let go of me Magnus!" Kanon growled. The pupil of his amber eyes dilated. It was the only physical trait that told the two brothers apart. Kanon's eyes resembled beautiful redwood while Magnus's were a stunning glassy yellow-green._

_Their clasped hands sparked blue and Magnus cried out, feeling the magic burn him. Kanon was jerked backwards by his hair and thrown roughly to the ground. Magnus screamed feeling the bone in his wrist snap. The pain was so acute it made his vision spot. _

Magnus could see that Kanon had broken free from the crowd after their bond had been broken. He never knew that until now watching it from a different angle. He had begun to run but was viciously taken down.

Alec knew Nephilium were brutal but attacking two downworlder kids just because they were downworlders seemed extreme. Especially because they had their angel blades out and everything which, Alec had to admit, was excessive force for taking down Magnus and Kanon who were obviously not in tune with their warlock abilities in the least.

_Kanon struggled on the ground. Someone popped their knuckles into his nose and he saw stars._

_A whistle blew, the sound masking everything else. Magnus and Kanon screamed against the sound because of their heightened hearing the shrill agonizing wail of the whistle made their ears bleed. Magnus could feel the blood dripping down the side of his face. Everyone stopped the assault hearing the noise and turned to face their captain. _

"_Well, well, what do we have here? A pair of twins I see?" her voice was cocky and gruff._

"_Yes ma'am. They're warlocks. We caught them walking around without any registry."_

"_Looks like you got yourself into quite the tousle." She walked over to Kanon who was on the ground. Someone had their knee on his spine and secured his arms locked behind him. He could feel the person's breath and their fingers knotted roughly in his hair, pressing his chin into the dirt. He grunted, the weight on his back was becoming unbearable. "What do you think you're doing without a registry? Did you think you could run forever Kanon Bane? We've been looking for you and your brother for a while now, you sneaky little bastards." She looked over to Magnus who was struggling against the headlock he was in._

"_Fuck you! We never did anything wrong and you know it!" Magnus grit out between gasps._

"_Don't talk!" she commanded and blew into the whistle. Tears ran down Kanon's face from the sound. _

_Magnus spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth. It tasted like metal. The adrenaline wouldn't stop pounding through his system. He used the last of his magic to break free of the hold he was in and he hijacked an Angel blade from the ground and drove it through one of the hunters chest. His wrist screamed from the pain. He tackled another to the ground and slit his throat. Yelling, he spun around and was about to fling the knife when he heard, "Drop the knife." Yeah the fuck right, he thought. Then he saw their bargaining chip. Kanon was on his knees, an Angel blade glowed brightly against the skin of his jugular. Mocking him. "Drop the knife or he will die."_

_Magnus hesitantly dropped the knife and stood back._

"I think I get knocked out…oh, yep." His comment was confirmed by the image of someone coming up behind him and hitting him point blank in the back of the head with the hilt of a sword.

The second Magnus went down, the image disappeared. It didn't fade away like the previous times but rather cut off like an unfinished movie.

"I did not need to remember that."

"Do you know what happened after that?" Alec wondered aloud.

"A lot of things. Kanon died violently sometime after that."

"How did he die?" Jace walked back to the couch and once again draped his body across it in a careless fashion.

"He was protecting me… because I couldn't protect myself."

Clary went over and sat with Jace, they turned on the tv and started scrolling through channels.

Alec's eyes flicked towards his but their gazes never met. "Kiss me."

Magnus looked a bit surprised at the sudden request but never the less complied. He stood and leaned over the table to kiss him. It was a bitter sweet kiss, like rain on a sunny day. Magnus knew better than to let Alec and the rest of his entourage stay. This was his own battle with himself. He got the feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him it was a bad idea but he shunned it away. Out of sight, out of mind. Maybe it was time to let someone in for real.

He ran the pad of his thumb over Alec's cheek bone and looked at him with everything he had to offer. And in that moment he realized his own vulnerability. He realized how easy he had fallen for Alec and how the boy had unknowingly managed to possess his heart so quickly. Magnus's mind pulled him back to reality. Alec was going to die sooner or later, he was after all a mortal and Magnus wouldn't have it any other way.

Alec looked into Magnus's intoxicating eyes and saw something flash within them. People say that a person's eyes are the door to their soul and it only took a few weeks before Magnus was able to read Alec like an open book, only after he broke the lock. Alec on the other hand knew he didn't have to read Magnus's emotions because the warlock was so open about everything and he was thankful for it. But on those rare occasions, like now, when he wanted to get under that pretty caramel complexion to the uncut and uncensored part of Magnus, he couldn't. His crystal eyes were a door that was bedazzled and double bolted with chains and years of strong magic. "What are you thinking?"

"That I love you."

At this Alec smiled, "You're cheesy."

Magnus sat back and shrugged, "I'm just in one of those moods I guess. If you don't like it then I can think of about 100 different other moods I could be in," he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"No, I don't mind. Hey you said you've been seeing Camille in your dreams right but they're all distorted."

"Yeah?"

"Have you tried sleeping without sleeping pills or a potion? Maybe the dreams are trying to tell you something, like let you in on where she's hiding out."

"Yeah, that could be it. But, I can't guarantee that the shit that I dream of won't warp us through time."

"That's okay, Jace, Izzy, and I will stay up and keep watch for Camille."

"Your logic makes sense no matter how much I don't want it too." The unease never left his voice.


	3. Salem

**R and R **

_He shivered violently against the rushing cold. Every nerve in his body was a live wire that sparked danger. His back muscles convulsed and knotted making it hard for him to move. When he finally managed to get his eyes open he took in his surroundings. The floor was damp and the ceiling was low. He could see no places of escape; no ventilation system, no door or windows to tell what time of day it is. Surely, he thought, 'I'll die here.' The air of the little cell was dense and warm causing an unsettling feeling that maybe something else could be festering in the small pools of condensation that littered the uneven ground._

Alec sighed grazing his hand along the side of his Angel blade. Like he had promised Magnus earlier, he and Jace were in the foyer watching TV waiting for something to happen. Well, Jace was watching TV while Alec sat by idly bored out of his mind. Isabelle and Clary were in the kitchen doing god knows what and Magnus was getting some much deserved sleep. He wondered if Magnus was alright and if he had started to have any dreams. He glanced at the digital clock under the television; the red numbers read that it had been four hours since Magnus dozed off. He wanted to go in and check on the warlock but he knew better than to step even near the bedroom door. Magnus was the lightest sleeper compared to Alec who slept like a log. Alec thought about the scenario of going to check on Magnus and accidentally tripping, he could already see the blue sparks shooting through the wall from the other side.

"_Where am I," he wondered aloud. His voice echoed off the walls and rebounded. He couldn't move his wrist, it was swollen at the joint and black and blue. Magnus looked down at his hands and even though there wasn't any light he guessed they were pretty beat up because the pain was excruciating. "Kanon?" he choked on the word. His vocal chords rubbed together like sand paper on thin tissue. _

_Through the thick cement walls he heard someone scream and was suddenly thankful that there were no windows to see outside. Fear sank in his heart when the screams suddenly became sounds and vowels. It tore at him from the inside and charged through his veins like the water charges through the sewer after a tsunami. It was his name that was being called for over and over. He moved to the far wall where the sound was the most audible and felt the cold surface under his fingertips. It was gravely, textured, and completely solid._

"_Kanon," he whispered hearing the yelling from outside. With each moment Magnus yelled his brother's name a little louder gaining confidence, and strength. "I'm in here!" he couldn't beat he wall so he opted out for kicking it instead._

_He rested against the wall completely drained. Someone crashed into it from the other side. "Magnus? Magnus!" he could hear the desperation in his counterparts voice._

"_Kanon! Get me out of here, It's getting hard to breath!" the air was growing old and like a vacuum once it was all gone there would be none left. _

_The scene changed and he was outside. Magnus looked around and realized he was standing in the kitchen of his old family home. He caught sight of his reflection in the fridge door and saw that he had transformed back into a 10 year old. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of something pale and green. A woman? His mom maybe?_

"_Magnus!" his father's menacing voice boomed through the house. His boots stomped angrily on the ground leaving little piles of dirt in their wake. _

_Magnus shivered._

_Kanon ran into the kitchen, "Run!" he yelled._

_Magnus looked at him dazed and unsure of what to do. He tried to remember what had happened after this. _

"_Run Magnus!" Kanon tried pushing on him incessantly. _

_The next moment Magnus found himself flat on his back. His father hovered over him, his green eyes, with a circular pupil, looked at him with hatred. His face was contorted, his nose was scrunched up and his upper lip pulled back. He could smell the alcohol on his father's breath and it scared him. His father smiled a drunken smile at him and raised his fist and brought it right across his face._

_Magnus screamed. Kanon screamed._

Alec jumped ten feet in the air when he heard the most ear splitting, silence cutting, sound coming from Magnus's bedroom. He guessed it must've startled his Parabatai too because he came running out of the bathroom with his pants still down like the place was on fire.

"By the Angel, if I missed the toilet it's not my fault." Jace latched his belt on quickly and took out _Michael. _

"Was that Magnus?" Isabelle came into the foyer with Clary in tow. Both looked a little shocked from the sudden outburst.

They heard him scream again not the high pitched girly screams that they were used to hearing come out of Magnus's mouth but full blown scared shitless wails. Followed by the sound of something crashing into the wall as if a tornado was spinning wildly in the hall way. Alec ran to the bedroom, not caring whether or not he was being loud and dove into the room. Jace came in after him and slapped on the lights.

Alec went to Magnus's side immediately and his heart wrenched a little bit. The last thing he expected was to see Magnus still asleep or to see the room completely destroyed. "Woah, boy," Isabelle whispered stepping over part of the broken dresser.

Alec made his way through the room avoiding the tipped over the mirror and the glass that was all over the floor. The window was blown out and the walls were strewn with scorch marks. The vanity was in two and the nightstands were missing their drawers. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Magnus's sweat drenched hair. He gripped the other boy by his jaw and called out his name. Magnus's eyes were clenched shut and so were his fists. His skin had a sheen of sweat over it, not a gross amount but more than any person sleeping shirtless in October should have.

_He ran as fast as his legs would take him. His heart felt like a battering ram in his chest and his lungs were fighting to keep up. He lunged over a fallen tree and landed gracefully on his feet only to take off running again. He sloshed through a small river, the cold water biting at the skin under his waist. With nothing but the moon's light shining through the tree tops to guide him he had to be careful. Witch hunters were evil psychotic people in Magnus's opinion. Out of all the places he could've ended up, Salem had to be one of them. Karma better pay him back in gold. _

_From his left he heard the nasty group of mundane hunters gaining on him. He saw the light from the fire they held in their hands and ran the other way. Something made him stop and turn though. No matter how badly he wanted his body to move it just wouldn't comply. Out of the shadows in front of him emerged Kanon. He had a smug expression on but something in his eyes told Magnus he was afraid. He walked close to Magnus who was still struggling with his body to move. The mob was getting closer and could hear their blood hounds tromping through the leaves and underbrush._

"_Kanon," Magnus felt weird saying the name out loud after so many years had passed. _

_Kanon reached out and moved Magnus's hair from his eyes._

Alec soothed Magnus into a more neutral sleeping expression but he still didn't wake. Caught off guard, Alec was thrown to the opposite wall by a sudden spark of magic. Magnus had merely frowned in his sleep and all of a sudden a crack of blue lightning snapped in front of Alec. It was an odd occurrence because he had always thought that a Warlock needed their hands to perform spells. But this was no spell Magnus was toying with and Alec knew that. He was wielding pure energy from the area around him and turning it into matter.

Despite his rowdy and colorful appearance Magnus was considered to be kind of a genius even by the Shadowhunters. It was Hodge, to his own surprise, who told Alec that Magnus was the second youngest warlock in history to become a High Warlock. Thus it's a given that Magnus is very advanced in his practice for someone who hadn't even hit 1000 years old yet. When a warlock, vampire, or any other immortal creature hits their 1000 birthday they are considered an "adult" it's like when a mortal hits the age of 18. Of course no one really pays attention to the 1000 rule since they find it ironic that they're older than every mortal on the planet but Magnus did say that it was a big deal. Maybe that's why every time he uttered the man's name in public someone would always know who he was talking about. When you live for as long as I have, Magnus had once said to Alec, you get around. Alec did the math and concluded that Magnus was 18 in downworlder years, the same age as him.

"Alec!" Jace growled going for Magnus who was still in the bed.

He held out a hand to stop him, "Wait Jace! I think he's still asleep."

"So what, he just attacked you!"

"He didn't mean too obviously Jace!"

"_Turn around," Kanon disappeared._

_Magnus whipped around just in time to see someone escape behind a tree. A pale woman in green. He wasn't too concerned on who it was once he realized his body was free from its paralysis he took off like a rocket. He was panicking now stuck in the dark with no clue how to get out._

The scene around them began to change. The wasabi colored walls and ruined mess of Magnus's loft fell away and big naked trees grew in their place. Alec noticed that Magnus also started to fade with the walls. He was unconsciously transporting them somewhere else.

"Should we wake him up?" Isabelle felt like she was in a freaky version of Alice in Wonderland. Nothing seemed to make sense.

Jace dove for Magnus but hit the ground instead. They were alone now, just the four of them and in the middle of the creepy black forest.

"I wonder where we are." Alec and the gang whirled around at the sound of a twig snapping.

"_You there! Why are you doing, wandering at the witching hour? You should know better or are yee witches yourselves?" (__**not to be confused, this guy is in Magnus's past but he's talking to the shadow hunters which is why he's in italics)**_

"Uh, we're not witches… we're just lost." Alec tried to guess the man's accent.

"_All right then lad, if you say so but tell me something," he leaned in close, "We're on a witch hunt. Have you seen a boy around here lately? Very shifty looking boy."_

"No I can't say I have." … "I thought Magnus said that no one could see or hear us?" he whispered the last part to Jace.

"What's he look like… this witch?"… "And, I think that applies only to when he's conscious." Jace kept his seraph blade hidden from view but within reach.

"_He's got fair dark hair like a raven's wings he does. And he is about yee high, and is skinny like an unfed trout."_

"And, you think he's a witch?" Clary had the sneaking suspicion he was talking about Magnus. She looked over at Alec who looked like he was going to be sick.

"_His eye, fair lady. He got the eyes."_

Jace's patience was running thin, "Yes… eyes. I hear it's fairly common among most people."

"_No! Lad, he got the eyes of the devil!" _Alec drew in a sharp breath but let the man continue_. "They're green like the lamb's sour milk and they have no normal pupil like us folk. They're slit vertically like a feline."_

"What are you planning to do with him when you catch him?"

"_Drown the vile creature and send him back to where he came. Boy, the depths of hell. We've been chasing this one for days now with little rest or food. He's a quick one he is but I can tell, oh I can tell that tonight's going to be the night. He's wearing thin, that demon he is." The man spit on the ground, the oil lamp in his hand reflected the yellow mucus he had just spit up._

Alec felt sick. Utterly sick. "What if he isn't a witch."

"_Oh, boy he is! Have you not been hearing what I've just said? He's got demon eyes. He's no normal human being, he aint even human. Come along with us and join the hunt. You'll understand me when you see for yourself." He handed Alec a club, "But don't get too close or he'll rip out your heart and eat it!"_

Jace looked from the club to Alec to the man, "A club, seriously? What is this… the stone age?"

"Uh, excuse me but like we mentioned before… we're lost. Where exactly are we?" Isabelle asked.

"_Salem Massachusetts."_

Clary mentally cursed Magnus's luck.

Just then something shot through the trees no more than twenty feet away. It was Magnus running like his life depended on it. Which it did. Alec caught site of his boyfriend in the moonlight as he ran past. He wasn't as tall as he is now and his hair is much longer, tied back in the messy bun that resembled Isabelle's in the morning.

"_See! That's him! Look at his hair! No one wears their hair like that, he must be a witch! Quick, go after him and I'll get the rest of the mob!" The man ran into the woods giving the gang relief that they didn't have to go after Magnus with him on their tails. _

"Quick! We've got to get him!" Alec ran through the trees like he had seen Magnus do. He looked behind him every so often to make sure he and Jace hadn't lost the girls.

"Shit I think I hear that mob!" Without a light to guide them Jace's boot hit caught on a branch and he met the ground hard with his face. "Ow, fucking tree."

Alec twisted his feet back around expertly and slid on a pile of leaves running back to help, "Com'on Jace! Get up!"

"Yeah, yeah." He scrambled to his feet and they took off again. "You didn't happen to bring a witch light did you?"

"No," he responded breathless. "Magnus!" he shouted ahead of them.

_Magnus heard his name being called through the forest. He didn't recognize the voice and the blood pounding in his ears wouldn't let him think any deeper than that. He was running out of options, running out of places to run. He heard it again, his name, but much louder. This time he picked up on the fact that it was a single voice, not a bunch of voices. And it didn't sound menacing it sounded desperate. _

Alec needed to get Magnus's attention but he didn't want the warlock to stop running. He knew that they couldn't protect Magnus against a giant mob of people, well they could and Jace probably wouldn't have any objections over cracking some skulls but Alec knew better than to interfere to that extent. He too was running out of options. As desperately as he wanted to save Magnus, the outcome had to be the same. He saw the light from the mob come out of nowhere and surround Magnus completely unexpectedly and he stepped up his stride momentum before remembering the reality of it all and stopping. "Wait!" he called to Jace and the girls.

They looked at Alec like he had completely lost his mind but complied too his request and stopped running. "Alec," Isabelle spoke to darkness not knowing where her brother was exactly. "Why? Don't you want to go save him?"

"Of course I want to save him," he swallowed the saliva build up in his mouth, "But, Magnus said that no matter what you change in the past the outcome will be the same. He said you can change the decision a person makes and alter the path as they go but where they end up will be the same. There's nothing we can do…"

"But Alec-" her voice was drown out by a roar from the mob.

_The night turned into day, all of a sudden and the Shadow hunters found themselves standing on a bridge. The air was cold and the river under the stone archway rushed away. It's cold hands were no stranger to the lip of the ravine, sloshing out whenever it could like mad dogs in a cage. _

"Are we still in Salem?" Clary asked.

"I will never get use to the sudden time changes…" Jace added_._

_The mob from last night appeared at the base of the bridge. All looked worn and in need of a good bath yet they were cheering and walked with bounce in their step up the bridge. The man in the front held a rope that was wrapped around the hands of a girl, binding them together. From her hands another rope tied connected to Magnus's hands which were also bound together. The mob walked steady on the bridge getting closer and closer to the Shadow hunters. Alec spoke out and was surprised when nobody acknowledged him. _The closer the mob came the more evident it became that Alec, Jace and the girls couldn't be seen._ The mob walked right through them like they were transparent ghosts. _This shocked Clary enough for her to scream which also went unnoticed_. The mob stopped at the peak of the bridge and the man with the rope stood on something to make him visible to all. _

_He raised his hands and the crowd hushed all was silent but the crying from the girl tied to Magnus. "Citizens of Salem," he began, pleased with the crowd's reaction. "We gather here today on the bridge of Wandering to convict these two," he yanked the rope. "Of witch craft!"_

_The crowd roared happily. Things were being shouted but the words couldn't be made into any sense. Magnus wasn't crying, he looked utterly worn though, from spending all night running. There was a considerable about of mud on his clothing and his eyes were blood shot. He looked pale and sick like a cornered animal. His eyes would scan the crowd every so often and they didn't pause once on Alec._

"_How do you plead?" The man asked._

"_Not guilty," the woman screeched and sobbed into her hands. Her soft brown hair fell in close curls over her shoulders. She was hunched over, her shoulders shook with grief. "Please! We haven't done anything! Please, let us go!"_

"_Speak for yourself woman!" someone yelled._

"_I did nothing!" she cried back._

"_Be silent witch!" the man on the box stepped one foot down on the cobble stone and raised his hand and brought it down right across her face. She stumbled from the hit towards Magnus who did his best to steady her with his hands bound together. "We will see if what you plead is true or not with a test! You will be thrown into the river with weights tied to your legs. If you're a witch you'll float and if you're a human you'll sink."_

"_This isn't logical! Listen to what you just said! If we sink then we're human but it won't matter because we'll be dead." Magnus stepped on the fingers of the man trying to strap a chain attached to a metal weight to his legs. _

"_It's perfectly logical! How else are we suppose to tell if you're a witch or not? Shall we tie you to a post in the square and make a bon fire out of you?"_

"_How about you let us go? I'll leave this place at once, I swear and I'll never return." _

Alec could see a panic in Magnus's eyes that he had only seen once before; when he fell off of Valentines boat and tried to drink the east river. Alec only knew afterwards how afraid of water Magnus was and how effort it took Magnus to dive in and save his life. I wouldn't have done it for anyone other than you Alexander, he had said.

"_Shut up demon, you're judgment will come soon enough!"_

_The girl kicked and struggled against the chains around her feet relentlessly. Wherever she moved, Magnus had to move since they were attached together. Her sobs only grew louder._

"_Wait!" A young man, early twenties by the look of it ran onto the bridge. "Stop this!" he shoved his way through the tightly packed crowd as best he could. _

_Upon seeing him, girls eyes lit up and the smallest ghost of a smile graced her pale features. "Daniel!"_

_Daniel ran up to her and cradled her face in his hands, "My love, I won't let them do this to you! I'll save you."_

"_Get away from here boy! You have no right in saying such bold words. That woman there is demon bait. Don't you agree or are you in league with the witches?" someone yelled out._

"_No! No! Stop it! What accusations do you hold over my wife's head? We have a baby at home, a child of two years! You can't do this! Please, she's pregnant again." Daniel spoke fast in short staggered breaths, "She's five months along, think of the baby!"_

_Hearing this Magnus's expression changed drastically. His green eyes widened in disbelief. Were they actually going to throw this pregnant mother into the river to die?_

Clary moved in close to Jace. Her hand moved to his, feeling comfort in its warmth. "This can't be happening…"

"_The baby is probably demon bait too!" she yelling continued._

"_Yeah, the crazy woman arrived in Salem alone!"_

"_She was by herself and not long after that thing followed her here!" the 'thing' was in reference to Magnus. _

"_Then she took the damn thing in!"_

_Someone looked at Daniel, "Your wife took a demon in and you let her! You should be ashamed, putting your children in danger like that!"_

"_The baby is probably a demon! She probably had a baby with the demon!"_

"_She did no such thing!" Magnus retorted, his tone was irritated and snappy. _

"_She's been bewitched!"_

"_Kill the girl and you kill the demon!"_

"_We can't let them go free to terrorize the country!"_

"_They deserve to die!" the shouts continued from random points in the crowd in no particular order. The crowd surged forward and grabbed Magnus and the girl. They were shoved to the edge of the bridge where the cold water from below could be heard, louder than ever before. Daniel screamed and struggled as he was ripped away from his wife and tossed aside like an old news paper. _

_Two men held Daniel down by his arms, "You'll thank us for this later boy, when you and your children can sleep at night without having to worry about this wretched witch and her demon."_

"_Whoah people! People! Calm the fuck down! Let's think this out rationally shall we? This is crazy, beyond crazy! She's pregnant! It's murder; you're all murders if you push her off the bridge."_

"_Shut up demon!" They yelled._

_Magnus was pushed off the bridge with little time to think. He drew in a large gulp of air, as much as his lungs would hold right as he crashed into the water. The waves took him under at once. The cold invaded his space, soaking his clothes and his shoes which only added to the weight dragging him down. It numbed his fingers to the bone. _

Alec ran to the side of the bridge and looked for any sign of Magnus. _The crowd cheered and made their way back to the square in a big group. Daniel fell to his knees at the side of the bridge next to Alec._

'_Fuck! I'm going to die! I survive a Nephilium run concentration camp only to be thrown off a bridge tied to a mundane.' He thought and tried his best to focus his energy to his hands but they felt like ice making it hard to know if the magic was getting to where it needed. He burnt the ropes around his wrists and tried for his legs which were a little harder to free. The ice water pounded on his chest, it surrounded him and was suffocating. The river carried him roughly; he felt his back scrape against the bottom along the rocks. The weight attached to his ankles was carrying him into deeper water as the river carried him down. Blue flame sparked like fire crackers from his fingertips, snapping away the shackles on his ankles. Immediately he felt a huge weight leave him figuratively and literally. _

_He used the leverage to push up to the surface from the river floor. It was farther up than he anticipated and fighting the strong current didn't make things easier. He broke through the surface with a big gulp of air. The water sloshed in his face and he choked on it. 'The girl…' he took another deep breath and plunged back in. 'Where is she?' the river water was dense which made seeing almost impossible. He knew that the river's mouth ran into a waterfall that pooled near the center of town. The mob was probably already there waiting for his and hers body to turn up. _

"I see him!" Clary shouted and pointed further down the river. They ran down the side of it anxiously searching for Magnus as he went back under the waves.

Alec let go the breath he didn't even know he was holding in when he heard Clary.

_Magnus grabbed onto the side of the river, digging his hands into the mud and rocks. He felt the goo embed itself under his fingernails only to be pulled away by the current. "Com'on!" The waterfall was a couple feet away. He tried again for the river bed._

"Why won't he use a portal!" Jace yelled to Alec from across the river. They were running to where Magnus was.

"I don't know! Maybe he's under too much pressure!"

"I think he's trying too!" Clary felt winded trying to keep up with Alec who was running full throttle.

_Magnus grabbed onto a branch that stuck out of the mud at an awkward angle. His fingers curled over the soaked wood with an iron grip. He grabbed onto it just in time before the water sped up to go over the falls. "Portal! Portal! Portal!" The water continued to rush up in his eyes, screwing up his concentration. _

"_Help! Daniel!" The girl from earlier tumbled through the water surfacing for a second before going back under._

'Does Magnus see her?' Alec thought.

_Meanwhile, still holding onto the branch Magnus tried to conjure up a portal which was something he had only done once before. He saw the girl surface ahead of him, she called out for help. 'Shit!' he cursed watching her come closer at an alarming rate. Without thinking he reached out to grab her before she passed. He felt the full force of her body weight backed up by tons of rushing water and strained against it. _

The shadow hunters reached Magnus just in time to see him grab the girl and for the branch supporting them to snap. "Magnus!" Alec cried out, knowing he couldn't be heard.

_Magnus was carried over the waterfall with the girl still in his arms. "Portal! Portal! Portal!" in a last attempt he focused all his energy into a single point on his forehead. A portal opened up beneath them. Just as the falls carried them into the black hole he opened his mouth, out of air and let the water rush in; down his wind pipe and his nose into his lungs and stomach at an alarming rate. _

_They flew out of the portal, his back hit the ground hard enough to force the water in his system to come back up, resuscitating him. He rolled over and threw up the water, his muscles convulsed and spasmed making it hard for him to move or breath. The river was just a few feet away meaning they weren't out of danger yet. Magnus scrambled over to the girl with his clothes wet and now muddy from the soil. He put his ear to her chest and listened for her heart beat. Hearing nothing, he placed his forefinger and thumb on either side of her nose, pinching her nostrils together so that the air he was about to breath in wouldn't come back out. He leaned down and gave her mouth to mouth and then performed chest compressions. It worried him to think she was pregnant. He was about to give up when her eyes flew open and water came sputtering out of her lips. Magnus lifted her up and rolled her to her side so that the water she was coughing up didn't go back down. He sat back and stared at the sky with the expression of a man who's just been spared. _

"_My love!" Daniel came running over like a mad man, his face was so full of joy to see his lover still alive. _

_Magnus struggled to stand feeling unbelievably weak, "We have to get out of here before they realize we're still alive." _

_Daniel nodded, too shocked to really say anything. He his wife up bridal style and held her close as she shivered. She looked at Magnus with eyes he couldn't quite read._

"_How did you get out of the river?" _

"_A simple thank you would suffice."_

Alec watched from the other side of the river. Magnus had pulled the rabbit out of his hat last minute, used his trump card and saved the girls life. He felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"Damn, that was close." Isabelle wiped the sweat from her brow.

_They started running through the woods, "We're getting out of here and heading west." Daniel kept his eyes on the ground not wanting to trip over the tree roots with his wife in his arms. "I'll bring her to safety and then go back for our other son."_

"_I don't know where I'm going, but it's as far away as possible from here." _

_They dodged trees and their spidery roots that waited to ensnare them._

"_Thank you stranger. Thank you." Said Daniel._

_Magnus nodded._

"_Thank you, witch," the girl said._

"_Warlock," he corrected her. "Witches are girls. That of which I am surely not." He ran a different direction from them until he broke from the tree line to an open road made of packed down dirt. _


End file.
